Naruto: The Dark Son of Aphrodite
by David Archangel
Summary: This was a challenge from simean234, I liked the idea and thought why not. Basically Naruto doesnt believe in the gods he is powerful been de-aged. there will be romance, Naruto is hateful but not evil at least not entirely. Sharingan, multi bloodline naruto. Come and join in on the adventure I promise you wont regret it


**Naruto: The Dark Son of Aphrodite**

**I only own my stories, but this time not the idea**

**So here is the deal, I have been challenged to write a story of epicness by simeon234, Percy Jackson and Naruto crossover. I do not condone rape of any kind but it is part of the challenge. If I am to be honest with you I love the idea behind this challenge even if some parts are unsavory and hope I can do it justice, without further ado let me begin**

**Kyuubi Attack**

"Push just a little more Aphrodite-sama" said a rather pale and attractive woman

"Oro-chan, call me Kushina" said Aphrodite as she struggled to push the child that was trapped inside her out.

"Yes Kushina-sama" said Orochimara, the ninjutsu specialist of the sannin.

Just as she said that a horrible contraction racked Aphrodite's body as she finally released the child from her womb. Aphrodite for her part couldn't have been happier to see her child, he was the most beautiful child she had ever had, his naturally blonde red streak hair that fell straight down, his naturally tan skin. He was by far her most beautiful child and only the second she had actually given birth to, it was then she remembered she had to return to her realm to attend to her duties.

"Oro-chan tell Minato I said to seal the kyuubi into little Naruto and make sure he becomes strong" said Kushina\Aphrodite

"Yes Aphrodite-sama" said Orochimara

With that said the body of Kushina disappeared in a flock of doves.

Orochimara stared at the boy before her with mild interest before running him to Minato, where he could seal the beast in the boy. After handing him off a scary feeling of longing washed over her, this caused her to think up a crazy plan so sticking near to Minato, Orochimara waited until the sealing was completed and then ran to the sealing site and stole the boy back and clutched him close to her chest. After all only she could have him, he was hers, Aphrodite left him to her for a reason, she was meant to keep this child and make him strong, yes make him the perfect suitor.

Those ideas running through her head were what guided her for the next eight years.

**Eight years later**

Orochimara had indeed taken to her crazy ideals and created quite the monster, thanks to a kind contribution from her little Kimi-chan, she had been able to give her Naruto-kun the superior physical kekkei genkai of the Kaguya and then with two of her little side projects help she had given him two other bloodlines even if one was an interesting and far more deadly version of the wood release she wouldn't cut up her adorable little Naruto-kun. Thanks to her he would never need to bother with sage training because of the sample she took from Jugo, yes he was such a spoiled boy, especially with the risk she was taking by joining the akatsuki just so she could get more samples and run interference for him, she should take a little reward for herself after all he was her and she was his so what was a little a skin ship between soul mates.

With that depraved thought she set her destination for Naruto's room.

**Naruto's room**

Naruto was minding his own business reading the books his friend Oro-chan had gotten him, at least until he heard the door open and turned to see his friend Oro-chan walk in with a strange smile on her face.

"Her Oro-chan" said Naruto with a smile ignoring the look in her eyes

Orochimara seeing that smile felt her heart melt and her remaining restraints crumpble and pounced on the boy, forcing him to participate in the dance of lovers and stayed with him through the night.

In that time something in Naruto crumbled and became nothing, his innocence and heart becoming consumed by darkness. His mind started to become twisted at the betrayal by his most precious person, he realized he had to get out of this place but he would take Orochimara for everything she was worth.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said Orochimara hugging Naruto pressing her cleavage into him.

"Good morning Oro-chan, how was your sleep" asked Naruto with a smile

Orochimara blushed before answering a dazed tone.

"It was the best I have ever had" said Orochimara kissing Naruto deeply.

Naruto responded by returning the kiss.

"Hey Oro-chan, I realize that my eyes have been getting a little dull" said Naruto in a fake worried tone.

"I don't understand what you mean by dull Naruto-kun" said Orochimara worriedly

"It is getting harder to see things and it is starting to bother me that the darkness is making my line of vision thinner everyday" said Naruto with some fear in his voice

"What darkness, how long has this been happening" asked Orochimara in a frantic way

"Since last year when we were doing those injections near my cerebrum and integrating the shodaime's cells to my DNA" said Naruto

"Why didn't you say anything sooner" said Orochimara in a crazed way

"Don't worry I will fix your eyes even if it takes me a life time" said Orochimara with demented determination

"Well in case I lose my vision soon I would like to learn as much as possible so I may not be able to see you for a long time, I need to do this that way I have the knowledge and can learn to use them while I am blind" said Naruto

"I understand and I will help you by giving you a certain Jutsu that your mom could use to a masterful degree" said Orochimara

"You knew my mom" asked Naruto

"Of course how do you think you came to be in my care, I was her most loyal follower after she revealed her godly form to me. Your mother was known as Aphrodite the goddess of love" said Orochimara with nostalgia in her voice.

Naruto then felt his world crash around him, he was part god and his mother was the goddess of love and she left him in this crazy ladies care.

"She had this amazing ability to make people do what she needed I think she called it charm speak" added Orochimara almost like an afterthought.

Naruto was now formulating ways he could use this ability if he found how he used it.

"Anyways here is the technique, shadow clone jutsu" said Orochimara showing Naruto the handsigns.

Naruto copied the handsigns and did the jutsu making fifty clones on the spot.

"I will have someone teach you chakra control, cant have you wasting all your energy on using jutsu" said Orochimara with a wink and leaving

Naruto just followed her out and went to the library only he, Orochimara, and her newest assistant Kabuko. Naruto walked into the library and did the handsigns again creating more clones than the last time and sent them off reading.

Naruto on the other hand sat there trying to figure out how to use his charm speak, he didn't know how he would even tell if he was using it.

He started thinking though maybe he didn't think of love when he tried to do it, maybe it was one of the emotions associated with love, like lust maybe or admiration.

He was brought from his thoughts when one of his clones was dispelled by an attack from behind.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Orochimara-sama's library" asked A voice that sounded quite ruthless

"I am the one she had this library moved for" said Naruto

"Then you are Naruto, Orochimara-sama speaks very highly of you, I don't know why though you are nothing special" said Kabuko

"But aren't I Kabuko-chan" said Naruto trying to use his charm speak by channeling his feelings of admiration and love.

"NO, you are actually quite annoying" said Kabuko

"But you still cant take your eyes off of me can you" said Naruto this time channeling his inner lust

This time it affected her, she turned to the side slightly blushing.

"Just shut up you baka" said Kabuko

"But Ko-chan, I thought we could be friends" said Naruto getting closer

"Friends" said Kabuko

"With benefits" said Naruto kissing Kabuko lightly

"I-I wouldn't mind that" said Kabuko leaning into Naruto as he wrapped her in a hug.

This was the first step of his plan to get away from Orochimara.

**Two years later**

"Amazing Naruto-kun, you already have your Mangekyo Sharingan, and your Byakugan is quite amazing as well, able to pick up so much more than a regular one quite interesting, if you were anyone else you would be on my medical table, then there was that odd boy who we encountered I was quite lucky to get a hold of his DNA" said Orochimara as she stared at a heavily training Naruto

"But Oro-chan you forget all the other things you have done for me, Explosion release, Blaze release, Dust release. All of my gifts are from you" said Naruto sending a charming smile to Orochimara.

Orochimara smiled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun you are too good to me, you know that" said Orochimara draping her arms around Naruto's shoulders as she leaned down to kiss him.

Naruto returned it as he prepared to put his plans in motion, with a hand sign an explosion rocked the base.

"Oro-chan what was that" asked Naruto in fake panic

"Naruto-kun get back" said Orochimara as she got in front of Naruto.

Anbu started flooding the room and from the symbol carved into the masks they were clearly leaf.

"Konoha" whispered Orochimara in worry

She went to begin engaging the anbu so as to keep Naruto safe, what she didn't know was this was actually an elaborate genjutsu induced from the moment she heard the explosion and empowered when she looked into his Sharingan.

With a smirk he ran off and if things went to plan she would believe he was stolen by Konoha so she wouldn't just kill him on sight. He smirked as a dark blade formed around his hand and he cut down everyone that got in his way, until he was finally at the last door.

"Naruto-sama where are you going" asked Kimi Kaguya

"Thank goodness Orochi-chan is in trouble, leaf anbu have knocked her unconscious and slayed everyone on the way there" said Naruto using his charm speak while acting panicked

Kimi immediately charged off to go help Orochimara, with her out of the way Naruto ran out of the base and took off in the direction where a rather interesting lab was located. Orochimara hadn't gone yet because Naruto had said she should wait and spend time with him.

She had listened without needing to be told twice.

Now he was on his way to none other than the chimera's lab, yes Hiruko the chimera's lab. Naruto had every intention of learning the secrets of the chimera jutsu, but he had the secret to completing it within him. His godly blood would eliminate the restriction of only having five bloodlines at a time, he in theory could hold as many as he wanted but that was only in theory.

He started shushining forward to get to the lab faster but it was still quite the journey, after reaching the base he had found the notes on the chimera jutsu and found it relatively simple to figure out and configured it a bit.

With his improved version he didn't have to form a handseal before he could take a bloodline, he could do so on whim. With this done he proceeded to burn down the base and go on a bloodline hunt and there were two bloodlines he wanted but they would be difficult to get.

**Reality**

Naruto woke up to the blaring sounds of the city he was now living in, the world of Shinobi was now nothing but a distant memory considering he had no way to return, that was fine there were far stronger things here to deal with than Shinobi.

Getting up he looked at his hands and looked at them amazed at how all of the scars he had gained over the years were now gone and he was so young compared to how old he was in the nations.

Naruto got up slowly shrugging off the tiredness he felt and getting ready for the day, after all today was the day he left this orphanage and went to explore the actual world around him. This world was also far more interesting than his own, in fact there was a whole other side of the world that almost no one knew about, him being one those few.

Tomorrow was the day he would go out and learn about this other side of the world after all mythology books would only do so much, he wanted to learn about everything this world had to offer, since he could no longer gain revenge against everyone who had wronged him.

With these thoughts Naruto began finishing up his packing and went to see the matron of the orphanage, his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active the whole time.

"Mrs. Maria, can I speak with you for a few moments" asked Naruto in a sweet voice

Opening the door to the matrons office was a rather young woman who was caught under Naruto's spell the moment she made eye contact.

"You have never seen me nor have you ever heard of me, and after this conversation you will go and burn my file on my enlistment into this orphanage" said Naruto before turning away and walking out of the building.

Shortly after a rather tall and in all honesty perhaps the most beautiful woman in the world entered the orphanage and asked for Naruto by name, only to realize no one was there by that name.

Naruto meanwhile had already encountered a monster but it was too weak to be any kind of danger in fact now it was his first form of transportation. So that is why we find Naruto riding on the back of a hell hound.

Traveling faster than many would believe the hell hound had already taken Naruto out of the state and was already moving quickly to a more entertaining one.

Naruto smiled as he moved through the area coming back to his memories.

**Three years later**

Naruto was remembering his defeat of the Juubi, he remembered how while he was on the brink of death he had stolen the foolish beasts chakra leaving it with only it physical energy to try and attack but that was soon ruined too when the beast slowly began to shrivel up from having its chakra stolen by Naruto the beast slowly began forming into a statue again.

Naruto having acted fast used the Edo Tensei to revive the last known wielder of the Rinnegan Nagato and had him surround the creature in earth just as his predecessor had done before him and shot the beast into the sky where it would act as the second moon.

Naruto was about to be cheered as a hero when his mother had shown up and taken him away from the elemental nations and brought him to her world.

He was fine with it though, he had learned and taken everything he had wanted.

It was rather unfortunate though that today would be a day that would upset him greatly.

As Naruto rose up he was met with the smell of something cooking in his camp.

Stepping out of his tent he was met with the sight of a beautiful woman stirring something in a pot but he knew this was no coincidence and knew who exactly who he was looking at.

"Hello mother" said Naruto with barely contained hate.

"Hello Naruto, how is my favorite son" asked Aphrodite with a smile.

"Contemplating his chances against another god" said Naruto with his eyes morphing into his mutated Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Put away those creepy eyes of yours and sit down, we have much to discuss" said Aphrodite

"I have nothing to speak with you about you stupid woman" said Naruto but he was quickly reminded that she was a god when she smacked him across the face sending him flying into a tree.

"You will learn to speak to your mother with respect" said Aphrodite

"You will learn that I respect no one, let alone some petty goddess" said Naruto as his eyes started spinning with anger.

"Are you sure you really wish to do this Naruto, if so then I will have to give you a bit of tough love" said Aphrodite

"Bring it bitch" said Naruto as the elements began coming into existence around him.

Aphrodite for her part was annoyed by this comment, she felt that as her child he should have more respect for women, she would just have beat that into him for now.

Aphrodite with a wave of her hand had brought forth a rather elegant sword.

A simple swing and the elements around Naruto were gone, Naruto ran at Aphrodite with every intention of killing her but his efforts were soon ended when she sliced the back of his knees.

"Now you foolish boy you will be doing as I tell you or I will see to it that you don't cause any more trouble" said Aphrodite

Naruto merely grunted with Sharingan enforced glare that actually shook Aphrodite to her very core, so much hate in those eyes, they were so cold like the doors to a domain of dry ice.

"You will be attending Yancy academy for this year only after which you will head to camp half-blood where you will reside until further notice" said Aphrodite

"I will not go to some half assed training camp for the weak, I would rather be sent back to the Nations than deal with the gods issues, don't play coy I know of Kronos gaining power I can feel his essence try to enter my mind only for him to end up in my world where I kill and torture him for what seems an eternity. I will not be dealing with your foolish problems, you gods will fall eventually though. If it is by his hands that's okay if it is by mine even better" finished Naruto with a cruel smile.

"I am sorry to hear that Naruto maybe you need a little reminder of why I am a goddess" said Aphrodite as she touched a piece of Naruto's body sending shocks of pain throughout it.

In Naruto's defense the only sound of discomfort he made was a single grunt as he continued glaring at Aphrodite.

"Naruto just do as I ask, you don't even have to stay at the camp just return there every summer and you can do as you wish okay" pleaded Aphrodite

"Fine just leave me" said Naruto being let up by Aphrodite

"Thank you Naruto" said Aphrodite leaving

"If it is the last thing I do, I will at least see you suffer" said Naruto darkly as he slammed his hand on the ground summoning his hell hound.

It seems he was going to school.


End file.
